Hateful Rose
by Writers Epiphany
Summary: Kagome hates roses. More importantly she hates the idea of love. After all who could love after being torn forcefully from all of her friends? Can the host club change that?
1. Pristine Rose

"I hate roses" The black haired female said without much interest as she backed out of the open door. This was no Kagome's day. She had been trying to find her way around the school all afternoon. She was lost, angry and wanted to go home. She was thankful she had managed to get into the school, but honestly she was only here to study. Already she'd had a few guys ask her on a date, and she didn't want that.

After the well had closed up she hadn't been able to eat for days. She missed all of her friends dearly, and wanted to see them again. She had completely ignored the looks of surprise from the kids in the club and walked out of the door without a second thought. So she was startled when a little blond boy came out and smiled at her.

"'Gome-chan why don't you have some cake with me?" The boy asked smiling sweet. "My name's Mitsukuni, but everyone calls me Honey" He added.

Kagome smiled softly at him, blinking back the sudden memories of Shippo he brought her. "I'd love to, but maybe some other time. If I don't get to the train station I'm going to miss the last train home. I'm a little lost" Kagome added sheepishly.

"Oh, okay tomorrow then?" He asked hopefully, before giving her directions to get out of the school.

Kagome smiled and thanked him, "Of course, I'll see you tomorrow then! Thank you!" Kagome said walking quickly out of the school so she could get to the train station. It didn't take her long since she knew how to get out of the school now. Sitting on the train she allowed her tears to fall as she remembered her Kitsune's laughter and energy. She missed all of them so much. "Inuyasha" She murmured resting her head against the window as the memory of her last day with them flooded into her mind.

~~~

Kagome smiled at all of her friends as they sat around the fire talking about what they were going to do now that Naraku was dead. She was leaning against Inuyasha, but merely in a friendly way. She had realized, not long before the battle with Naraku they were only going to be friends. And she had accepted that as well. It wasn't easy, but she realized that she didn't want to be second best. The jewel hung complete around her neck and everyone was happy.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Yes?" The girl responded looking at the fox kit gently.

"Are you going to stay with us?" The boy asked softly looking afraid.

"I have to finish school, but I promise I'll visit" Kagome assured him.

"Lady Kagome, it too would be my honor if you bared my child" Miroku said teasingly making Sango hit him.

"You'll never change will you monk?" Sango asked rolling her eyes.

"Keh, you just realized this?" Inuyasha asked smirking.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome trailed off warningly.

"You can't sit me now, the beads are gone!" He taunted making her roll her eyes.

"I know I know" Kagome conceded lightly enjoying the playful banter. She had been surprised to see Rin running over to her.

"Kagome! I picked this for you to say thanks" The little girl said holding up a rose.

"Thank you Rin" Kagome murmured taking the rose and looking around at the group. "Well, I have school in the morning, and I can't afford to miss anymore. I'll be back this weekend!" She promised hugging them each goodbye and taking the rose with her. She had left her bag figuring she could get it later. All it had in it was memorabilia from this time and a few photographs of her friends and herself.

Little did she know she'd never be going back. Oddly enough the rose hadn't aged at all. It was still sitting, pristine as ever, on her dresser. Mocking her, reminding her of her last day with her friends.

~~~

Kagome sighed softly as the train pulled to a stop getting out of the train holding the plain brown bag containing her things, her poufy yellow dress making people stare at her. She smiled at the people she knew but otherwise ignored the looks walking to her shrine and up the insane amount of steps.

"Mom I'm home" She called out softly; Souta didn't start school until tomorrow, today he had been oriented into the Ouran Middle School. She had no idea how her mom was paying for both of them to go this school, but she was afraid to ask.

"So how was school today dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked from behind the stove the smell of oden filling the air.

"Fine, I got lost though. It's so huge!" Kagome said chatting amiably with her mom. She felt bad, knowing her mother was always worrying about her. She brought her fingers up to touch the purple gem at her throat, held in place by a black chocker cord.

She caught her mother's sad smile and closed her eyes before opening them. "How was Souta?" She asked before said little brother entered the room.

"I was fine! The school's neat and most of the people were nice enough" He said with a shrug.

"That's good," Kagome said cheerfully, happy for her brother.

"The clubs there are awesome! They have a video game designing club!" He exclaimed making the girl laugh.

"That's good. I take it you're going to join?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah! The schools are huge though" Souta added unsure.

"I know….There are so many rich kids in one place" Kagome added amazed. The rest of the night's dinner conversation went like so discussing the new schools and the two siblings fears. Kagome forgot about her sadness for a bit and she fell asleep happily, dreaming of cake instead of the nightmares she normally had.

**A/N **So guess what? I've made my first crossover. I'm proud of myself. I'd also like to thank MoonDragonsLove (Megan) for telling me this was good. Because without her, this story's first chapter would be just a title idea and not even typed up or only the first paragraph would be typed up then forgotten about. =D


	2. Cake, Math, and Little Suprises

Kagome sighed closing her eyes as she sat on the train and looked over her homework. She had finished it but she was still having trouble with the math. It wasn't new for her to have trouble with math, but with the rate at which the course was set, it meant if she didn't learn this crap now then she was going to fail. And that wasn't what she wanted.

As the train stopped she got off and walked to the school trying to remember the way to homeroom. She jumped when Haruhi tapped her on the shoulder. She could this 'boy' was a girl thanks to her nifty little miko powers. Of course it didn't matter to her, she wasn't going to get involved in this students story.

"Are you lost Kagome-san?" Haruhi asked making Kagome smile lightly at her.

"Yes actually. And call me Kagome, san just makes me feel old" Kagome told Haruhi with another small smile. It also reminded her of the past when her friends would call her san… She mentally shook her head and warded off the memories it brought.

Haruhi laughed "I'll show you the way. My name's Haruhi, just in case you didn't know."

"Heh, hi Haruhi. So do you understand the math homework?" Kagome asked wondering if she would help her.

"Yeah I do. Why, do you need some help with it?" Haruhi asked kindly.

"Yeah I do actually. So you think you could help me?" Kagome asked sheepishly.

"Sure. You told Honey-senpai you'd stop by the host club for some cake later right? Why don't I help you for a little bit afterward?" Haruhi asked.

"That would be wonderful" Kagome said gratefully. Haruhi reminded her a little bit of Hojo. In fact, she was thankful for the sense of some normalcy of her old life.

She walked into homeroom and took notice of the faint demonic auras before Haruhi turned and asked "I'm sorry for asking you this but, you're not rich are you? So how are you here?"

"No, I'm not rich, and I have no idea as to how I'm here and who's paying for this. My mom refused to tell me" Kagome answered truthfully. She shrugged and smiled at Haruhi before sitting down. She could feel more than a few demons in this school. But they were so faint she understood why she had trouble sensing them from home. It was too far away. And it only made sense that demons from the past would find a way to come into power and money and migrate into human society. It also made her hope. Maybe the reason she was here was because maybe, just maybe, some of her friends from the past had survived and were the reason she was here.

Kagome looked up surprised as two red-headed twins she recognized from the club yesterday approached her. "I'm Hikaru" The one began making her smiled lightly as she got a feel or his aura so she could tell them apart.

"And I'm Kaoru" The other one added smiling at her as well. "And we were wondering…"

"Why are you here so early?" Hikaru finished.

"So I got here on time, I have to take the train to get here, so it gets me here a little bit earlier then I need to be…." Kagome explained shrugging.

"Why do you need to take the train?" They asked together confused.

"Because I live pretty far away and I'm not rich so I don't have someone that can drive me and my brother to and from school every day" She said just as patiently.

She smiled as Haruhi began scolding the twins about their behavior. "It's really alright. I'm sure Hikaru-" She paused and looked at Hikaru who stared back surprised "And Kaoru meant no harm by it" She said after looking at Kaoru as she said his name. Both twins and even Haruhi looked at her surprised by her ability to tell them apart. She just shrugged at them before turning to face the teacher as he walked in. The rest of her classes were uneventful and she grinned at Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi as they offered to show her the way to the host club.

"Thanks for your help…I would have gotten lost if left to my own devices" Kagome admitted as she opened the door to be once again greeted by roses. The hosts looked at her rather shocked.

"'Gome-chan! You came!" Honey said looking surprised.

"Of course I came! I told you I would" Kagome said before turning to the other. "Gomen-sai about yesterday. It's just roses bring up some bad memories, and I just kind of lost it" Kagome said bowing her head apologetically.

"Your apology is accepted my dear princess! We welcome you to the host club! Will Honey be your chosen host then?" The blond asked making her blink. She had been busy study the few demonic auras she had been paying attention to. The most prominent one in the room though belonged to the male sitting behind his computer with glasses.

"EH?" She asked startled out of her thoughts. "No I don't plan on having a host… I was just going to eat cake with Honey-senpai and then Haruhi said…He'd help me with my math" Kagome said making sure not to use the word she. She almost had too.

"That's wonderful!" Tamaki explained, making Kagome wonder what was so great about it. She had no idea why he was getting so excited about this. "Oh! My name is Tamaki. Over there is Mori, that's Kyoya, and those are-" He began pointing to each host as he said their names. As he pointed to the twins Kagome cut him off.

"Hikaru," She said smiling at Hikaru "And Kaoru" She finished looking at Kaoru. "Did I get you two right?" She asked looking at their surprised expressions.

"Yeah….You got them right…." Haruhi answered for the speechless guys.

"Good, I'm glad. SO Honey-senpai what kind of cake am I going to be eating?" Kagome asked looking at the male. He was young looking, and seemed childish, but he reminded her so much of Shippo, even his aura was that of the young fox demon's except of course, he had no demonic presence that she could sense about him. There might have been something if she really tried to pry into his aura but she didn't think it would do her any good to try and do so.

"What kind do you want?" Honey asked looking at her sweetly.

"I prefer strawberry shortcake" Kagome said smiling lightly at the boy as began to become enthusiastic claiming it was his favorite kind of cake as well. Finally after she had finished she turned and walked over to Haruhi.

"Do you girls mind If I steal Haruhi to have h-im explain the math homework to me so I can be on my way?" Kagome asked gently.

"Haruhi still has guests to talk to. You may wait until the host club is done to have him help you with your work" Kyoya told her making her glare at him.

"I'm afraid I don't have that luxury. I have a train to catch so I can be home at a reasonable time. I guess I'll just get your help tomorrow morning" Kagome said, the last part directed at Haruhi. She was about to leave when Honey stopped her.

"Takashi and I will take you home if you want to stay. The club is only open for another hour, and then Haruhi can help you with your homework. It won't trouble us in the least. Right Takashi?" Honey asked.

"Of course" Mori said smiling gently at his cousin.

Kagome smiled gratefully at both of them. "Thank you, Give me a minute to call my mom and let her know" Kagome said pulling out her phone and turning to leave the club. She called her mom and promised to be home by five before she entered the club and sat down again with Honey chatting with him and the girls that were there until the club closed. Finally she turned to Haruhi and sat down with the girl listening to her explain the homework.

Finally Kagome believed she understood it and got up to leave. "Thanks again for taking me home" Kagome murmured looking at Honey and Mori as they led her to their car and let her get in. She gave directions to her shrine before leaning back in the car.

"You live in a shrine?" Honey asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Kagome answered smiling at his enthusiasm.

"That's awesome!" Honey exclaimed. "Do you think we could bring the club to visit? Wouldn't that be fin Takashi?" He asked.

"If it's just the club, and not all of your guests, I'm sure that would be okay" Kagome told him, unable to say no to the male.

"This'll be really cool!" Honey cheered as Mori nodded in agreement. They pulled up to her steps and Kagome waved goodbye before heading up the steps to her home. She opened the door and looked around. "Mom I'm home!" She called. "Souta?" She added before hearing voices in the living room. She walked in to see a familiar group of people standing there. Her mouth dropped open and her school bag dropped from her hands as tears welled up in her eyes.

A/N cliff hanger! I'm sure a lot of you can guess who the group of people is though! And I must say thank you to everyone who favorited/reviewed/alerted my story. I was shocked to wake up this morning and see the number of reviews in less than 24 hours =D. Anyway the next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it to you! Hope you enjoyed though. Does anyone else think the characters are a bit ooc?


	3. Kagome Can Handle This!

Kagome blinked away her tears and ran over to the group of people in front of her. They looked different, but their auras were the same. "Inuyasha! Shippo! Sesshomaru! Rin! Kouga! Ayame!" She shouted running over and hugging her friends. Even Sesshomaru returned her hug. "You're alive!" She shouted again happily.

"Keh, get off me wench" Inuyasha said affectionately.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded laughing as she let them all go. "Shippo…You've grown up!" She exclaimed taking in his appearance. In fact she took in all of their appearances. Inuyasha now was as tall as Sesshomaru, Kouga and Shippo were right up there with him. Each male looked more mature then they had in the past as well. Sesshomaru had disguised his magenta strips and crescent moon, his hair was still silver however and tied in a ponytail at the base of his neck, still as long as she remembered it to be. His eyes remained their golden color, but they were softer than she remembered them being.

Inuyasha's own silver hair was in a braid falling down his back. It was actually longer then she remembered. His eyes were still golden, but his ears were gone. She wondered how he had been able to do that, but realized it probably came with time. Next she studied the kitsune she so fondly remembered. His green eyes had knowledge that not even she possessed. His face had hardened into that of a man's his body tone and lean. His hair was shorter than the others, cut in the modern 'skater boy' style. It was still the same orangey-red though. And Kouga, besides getting taller, looked pretty much the same, except in a suit. She turned to look at the two females she had known and loved in the past.

Rin was now as tall as she was, a good head shorter than Shippo. Her black hair was cut into a bob making her look professional and a lot older than Kagome did. And Rin's eyes had lost their childlike innocence, but they were still happy and eager. She smiled at the little girl she had once know and turned to study Ayame. The girl was the same height as Rin, and looked exactly the same as she had five hundred years ago, except her face seemed more mature, and adult-like than it had back in the past.

Kagome's observations had only taken a few seconds in that time Shippo had moved forward bringing Rin with him.

"Kagome…Rin and I are married, and mated" Shippo said quietly.

"Oh Shippo! That's wonderful!" Kagome exclaimed hugging the two happily. They were perfect for each other, if she thought about it. Both of them had lost their parents at a young age, and they were around the same age too.

Rin smiled "So what happened to you?" She asked and Kagome remembered she hadn't been able to go back.

"The well closed. I couldn't get back to you guys. Kami knows I tried. I thought I'd never see you guys again" She added tears flowing freely as she gave them another hug. "So I threw myself into my studies. I figured I'd do a bunch of homeschooling then apply for a high school next year and start late. But someone paid for me to go to Ouran in the middle of the term," she informed them smiling. "Thank-you!"

"Hn. Well considering we are going to have you help us run our company it's only natural you have the best education possible" Sesshomaru told her.

"WHAT? You guys have company…Together?"? Kagome asked surprised.

She couldn't believe they could work together, let alone run a successful company together.

"Keh… Have you heard of the Tashio-Akitsune Inc.?" Inuyasha asked smirking at Kagome.

"Er yeah…Why?" Kagome asked making all of them smirk at her.

"That would be our company!" Shippo told her proudly.

What?" Kagome asked looking at them blankly. "You want me to help run that? I could be a secretary maybe but, a partner…There's no way…" Kagome shouted.

"Hn. You were able to hold your own in the feudal era right?" Sesshomaru asked her smugly.

"Yeah I guess so. Wait…Does anyone else know about this?" Kagome asked.

"No. We have yet to announce it to the public. You see, many of our Kind still lurk in the shadows. It's only natural for us to have connections, just the same as it's natural for us to have enemies. Your file, if ever pulled up; will only bring the results that you are an average girl with no money or connections to speak of. It will show your tuition and your brother's tuition was paid in full by an anonymous person or persons, and many will simply assume it was a company or group trying to avoid a law suit or some such nonsense. In any case you will be safe from enemies, and scrutiny. We as a group0 can merely claim that you managed to catch our eye and we wanted you to help our company because you seemed to be a promising asset to us," Sesshomaru explained.

"Oh…So who are you connected to then?" Kagome asked.

"Many people, but the Ootori's actually helped us out this time. They were recently joined into our family when they married Kouga and Ayame's son. His youngest grandson is in your school actually. And then of course, they were descendants of Sango and Miroku. Only vaguely though…But We thought you should know…." Inuyasha told her gently.

"I thought his aura was powerful, It must be considering his lineage…." Kagome trailed off as Kouga smirked.

"You'll always be my woman Kagome!" He shouted, making all of them laugh as Ayame slapped him. "Just not in that way. But I swear, I will kill anyone who breaks your heart…" He warned.

"Speaking of love and things of that matter do you still have that rose I gave you?" Rin asked.

"Yeah. It's strange though it hasn't even begun to wilt yet" Kagome told them making the group sigh a collective sigh of relief.

"Good then you can still get rid of it!" Rin told the girl making Kagome look at her oddly.

"Why?" She asked knowing there had to be a reason behind this.

"Because if you keep that rose and it begins to wilt then you have only until the rose wilts to find your true love. And it has to be your soul mate you find, not just someone you fall in love with. Otherwise you'll be doomed to walk the earth and never fall in love. If you were to fall in love they'd die, slowly and painfully making you feel guilty for such…" Rin explained.

"So you want me to throw the rose out so some unsuspecting person finds it and falls victim to it! I don't think so! I can deal with the consequences if I have my family and friends with me. At least I'll be informed and have a chance to beat this thing! I know I can!" Kagome told them.

They all sighed again and rolled their eyes. "Keh, I was afraid you'd say that Kagome… But are you sure this is what you want?" he asked.

"I'm positive I'll be able to beat this," Kagome assured all her worried friends. They spent the rest of the night catching up and talking to each other lightly, plans made to do this again soon.

**A/N** And I'm soooo sorry for not updating sooner. My little cousin Nathan wants me to say hi to you all xD. Um, so yeah Inuyasha and Kagome will not be getting together, because a lot can happen in five hundred years… Yeah, so not a lot to say here. Thanks again for all the reviews and crap I really do appreciate them!


	4. Surprise Visitors

Kagome and Souta were both surprised when a car pulled up to the shrine just as they were walking out to go to the store. It had been about a week and Kagome had visited the club once or twice more on request of Honey and for some more math help from Haruhi. The flower's first petal had dropped and she knew that her search was on.

But honestly it didn't matter to her whether she found her true love or not. She didn't even really believe in that anymore. But back to the matter at hand. The limo in front of them had opened its doors and none other than the host club had come out of it. "What the?" She asked completely confused. And more than a little panicky.

The whole reason the two siblings were going shopping was to get items for her rather finicky friends who had promised to stop by and see her. "Kagome who are these guys?" Souta asked, looking up at his sister's worried face.

"We, are the host club!" Tamaki cheered as he pulled out a reluctant Haruhi.

"I told you I didn't want to come" The girl muttered.

Kagome smiled at Souta. "I was just going shopping. Souta why don't you take them back up to the-"

"We're sorry 'Gome-chan. Kyoya said he called and you mother said it would be okay…" Honey told her.

"Not it's fine really. I just need to go to the store. Though I guess now I'll be buying more than I had planned" She added thinking about it.

"I'll come too!" Tamaki shouted. "And so will Haruhi!" He added making Kagome shake her head.

"Really you guys go on up to the shrine, I can go to the store myself…I have to call someone anyway…" She told them.

"Our visit was unexpected it seems, so I will come with you and pay for any excess stuff you may need to accommodate us" Kyoya told her, and there was no room for argument in her tone.

Kagome sighed, "Fine, but the rest of you can go on up. I'm sure Grandpa will be thrilled to have someone to listen to his stories" Kagome added smiling. She had no idea what her mom was trying to do here, but the others didn't want anyone knowing about their connection until after they graduated.

She watched them go before she began to walk "I hope you don't mind walking, but the store really isn't that far away" She told him.

"It's fine. I actually wanted to speak to you about something. Does the Tashio-Akitsune company mean anything to you?" He asked smirking.

"Er…No? Why do you ask?" Kagome asked biting her tongue. He would be as bad as Sesshomaru, even though her descended form Kouga and Miroku's genes. She mentally rolled her eyes.

"Is that so? It would seem some…family members of mine would disagree" He told her smirking. She could feel the demonic aura flare up as his glasses flashed in the sunlight.

"Listen I have no idea what or who you're talking about. As you so clearly saw I live in a shrine house and our family makes a modest income. We got a letter saying my brother and I had been paid for to go to Ouran so we did. There's nothing special about us" She told him.

"I beg to differ…Miko" He murmured smirking as she gasped. "You didn't think I wouldn't be able to tell you were a miko the moment I felt your aura did you? Or have you forgotten that your powers also have a tell, just like demonic auras?" He asked smirking.

"…What do you want?" She asked wondering where he was going with this. Sesshomaru would just melt him, or she could purify him if it came down to it.

"I know that you're able to tell Haruhi is a girl. And as I such I need to keep an eye on you. You see, she needs to keep her gender a secret from the rest of the school" He began making Kagome laugh.

"I could care less about that. And since you know so much about me, you know that my family is taken care of. I can very well pay for the groceries myself. I'd enjoy doing so on my own" She told him her chin held high.

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "That would be unnecessary. I will pay for what you purchase for the club" He added, seemingly more composed, his demonic aura had lessened as if reigned in.

"Fine suit yourself. But then you can pick out what you want for them too. I have other guests I need to shop for" Kagome informed him as they entered the store, before going to pick out the food she had been instructed to get for her friends arrival. Just as she was trying to figure out how she was going to carry everything she heard to familiar voices.

"KAGOME!" They chorused, as they grabbed her things for her.

"Shippo! Inuyasha!" Kagome said smiling as she saw Kyoya walk over to them easily holding his own bags. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Keh, your mom told us where to find you. Sesshomaru is chewing out Kouga's ass though. It seems he managed to let it slip to his son about you. And then his son told his grandson about it…" Inuyasha told her, ignoring said male completely.

Kagome laughed and rolled her eyes. "I should have guessed. Well let's get going then" She announced and they all began to walk back to the shrine. "Please tell me they're fighting outside" She added, wondering if she was going to have a home to go home too.

"Keh. They're just yelling back and forth. Sesshomaru'll kick his butt later, at his private Dojo. Which is equipped for demon sparring" Inuyasha informed her.

"Oh…." Kagome muttered rolling her eyes.

Kyoya smirked "I thought someone who seems so connected to demons would know something like that" He told her, trying to get information on this girl.

"…There's a reason you can't find jack about me anywhere. You're not going to get me to spill my story that easily either. After all, you wouldn't believe me if I told you it" Kagome taunted before they walked up the steps to the shrine.

She could hear yelling from inside along with her grandfather and her mother talking to someone.

"Who the hell are they?" Inuyasha questioned softly as he noticed four other females in the house.

Kagome sighed as she walked in. "Sesshomaru cut it out…Oh" She muttered dismayed.

Sesshomaru was yelling at Tamaki who was flirting with Tamiko, who looked a lot like her new friend Yori from school.

Kagome saw Kouga staring at Kyoya and Ayame hitting Kouga for being an idiot. Meanwhile, Honey and Mori were chatting with Yori and two other girls Kagome had never seen before. "STOP IT!" She shouted making them all stare at her. She felt Inuyasha's glare and blushed slightly before coughing. "I'm so confused…What are all of you doing here…And explain it one at a time…" She added as they all opened their mouths to speak at once.

Haruhi sighed as she stepped up to speak first. "Honey told us yesterday you lived at an authentic shrine," She began before the twins took over.

"And we really wanted to come and visit so we talked Kyoya into finding out directions…" They said together.

"We thought it'd be okay because you said we could visit 'Gome-chan!" Honey added.

"Yeah" Mori agreed making Kagome smiled and nod.

"Hn, you know why we're here" Sesshomaru spoke up from where he stood.

"And I came to woo you into visiting the host club!" Tamaki proclaimed making Kouga glare at him.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she looked at the four girls in house.

"I came because Yori told me about coming here and I wanted to visit her friend from school!" Tamiko cheered happily.

"I came because you mentioned living in a shrine and I wanted to see it! Plus you said if I needed help with history I could stop by…" Yori added looking a little unsure.

"And we came because we too need help with history" One of the girls Kagome didn't know spoke up. "I'm Ishi by the way" She added.

"And I'm Yuna" The other added.

"Alright well then. How about I give you a tour of the grounds and then tell you the legend of the Shikon no Tama. Then we can work on your history projects" Kagome told the group making them nod.

"And I can make lunch and tea for all of you!" Mrs. Higurashi added. "Souta dear why don't you help me. You too Grandpa" She added warningly making both males sigh and nod.

Kagome smiled as she led them outside to begin her long explanation. "Inuyasha…I think you can tell the begging of our story the best. But first I should explain what the jewel is exactly" She began smiling.

**A/N **So yeah, now you have a couple of ocs in the mix. Why? ... Because I want every host to get a happy ending here!. Hopefully you guys don't mind to much. So I already have ocs created for Hikaru and Kaoru, Mori, Honey, Sesshomaru. I need ideas for characters for:  
Inuyasha  
Souta? Maybe xD  
Ummm and any other characters whom you wish to see in this story. I'm open for ideas... Anywho. That's it for now. More coming soon ^^ Reviews are loved =D


	5. The Shikon No Tama

Kagome smiled at all of them "The story of the jewel is that of a complicated tale of a battle for good and evil. Though no one really know what the jewel looked like-" Here Kagome smiled "The most common remake is this –" She touched her necklace drawing their attention to the jewel. It was inactive, so even Kyoya had no idea it was real. There was no way to tell without the power throbbing through it. "As the story goes a great priestess Midoriko ended up creating the jewel forged from her own soul and that of a fierce dragon she was battling. It was believed that her soul and the dragon's soul still battled inside the jewel fighting for dominance. Only a priestess with a pure soul could handle the jewel… Otherwise it became tainted and increased a demon's power. This of course caused many wars, as demons, as well as half demons, hungered for the jewel. The jewel was created in cave where a small slayers town had been established" Kagome added. "Finally the jewel came back to slayer's village by chance. Realizing what the jewel was after they had freed it from a demons body they headed toward a town that they heard had a powerful enough priestess to purify the jewel. Her name was Kikyo" Kagome added smiling at Inuyasha nodding for him to take over.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to take over the story, but Honey spoke up. "Whoa! How do you know so much 'Gome-chan?" Honey asked.

"The story has been passed down in my family for years. I was actually named for another priestess who protected the jewel" Kagome explained, thinking on the spot. After all that would take care of using her name for the other miko in the story.

"Really? But why does your family know so much then?" Honey asked again.

"I'll explain that a little later in the story," She assured him before Inuyasha continued.

"Kikyo was beautiful, or so everyone said. Her beauty was also her downfall. Many men and demons a like lusted after her. But she cared little about anything other than her duties, and her younger sister Kaede. However, a half-demon caught her eye one day. It was said she threatened him, telling him to stay away from the jewel or she'd kill him. But Kikyo was getting tired of being a priestess and guarding the jewel. She managed to become friends with the half-demon-" Here Inuyasha paused as if thinking, but Kagome realized he was trying to think of a name he could use in place of himself. "Inuyoshiro. It was a trying relationship though. She talked him into to using the jewel to become human so they could live together and marry. But another man wanted Kikyo. He had been badly burned and she took care of him in a cave. The bandit wished to have Kikyo as his own so he offered himself to a hundred demons so he could have a new body. The great demon Naraku was born. He somehow learned of Kikyo and Inuyoshiro, and spilt the couple up by making them believe the other betrayed them. Kikyo sealed Inuyoshiro to a tree where he stayed for fifty years" Inuyasha said looking back at Kagome.

"Wow this is incredible! How do you guys remember all of this stuff?" Honey asked again.

"I met Inuyasha when I was sick at home last year. He had come to our shrine looking into legends about the Shikon no Tama. My grandfather advertised knowing about it. It's actually how we met. I told him the legend and he told me what he knew. We became friends and he brought Sesshomaru over one day. Sesshomaru tested my knowledge and deemed that if I was able to get healthier he'd make sure my schooling was taken care of," Kagome invented.

Sesshomaru nodded "Hn that is correct. Of course I didn't want my idiot brother's fascination with the jewel to get out or we'd have a bunch of nut jobs trying to sell him crap. So of course I asked the owners to keep quiet. They happily obliged" Sesshomaru added.

Kyoya's glasses flashed in the sun and Kagome wondered if he really believed their story. The rest of the club seemed to believe it easy enough.

"The real story begins fifty years later though, with the young priestess Kagome. She was the reincarnation of Kikyo, or so the legend said and looked very similar to her dead counterpart. She came from a faraway village and happened to stumble upon Inuyoshiro stuck to the tree with the arrow. Actually," Kagome said thoughtfully her hand going the God tree by the well house. "It's said that this is that very tree" She murmured her eyes in a faraway place as she remembered her very first meeting with Inuyasha. "She was very confused you see, because where she had come from no demons seemed to be around. At least none that she actively knew of…." And thus Kagome told of her many journeys. Editing the names of her friends so none were the wiser; Shippo was Shou, Rin was Rina, Sesshomaru was Kiruban, Ayame was Sayuri, and Kouga became Chijinyatsu. The group all took turns telling the legend, even Sesshomaru took place in the long explanation of the groups all too real adventures.

It was when she came to the final battle that Kagome felt herself crack. She had to take a moment to collect herself as she told the events that happened as they defeated Naraku once and for all. Though none of her friends died, many of the people that insisted on helping them had. So many innocent people died, and they didn't have to. Kagome and her friends could have easily defeated Naraku without them. Finally her story was over, editing out the part about the rose and how Kagome left them. Instead Kagome ended up with Inuyoshiro and how the story is normally told.

Finally her tale was done and she gave a watery smile before adding "The legendary bone eaters well is actually in our well house" She told them opening the door for them all. It was dark inside and no one really wanted to go into the well house so they all decided to walk back into the house.

Except for Kyoya. He pulled Kagome aside when nobody was looking.

Kagome blinked as he did so looking at him exasperated. "What?"

"That was a touching story. Ka-go-me" He murmured smirking as he held the now stiffened girl against his front. He brought his hand to her neck where the jewel set nestled at the base of her throat, smirking as he felt her heart rate speed up. If he had been using his demon senses, he would have smelt her fear and curiosity.

"What are you getting at?" Kagome asked, forcing the question through her suddenly dry mouth. As he touched the jewel she could almost swear she felt it awaken, as if it was stretching just waiting for the right moment to spring alive. She couldn't let that happen. She'd have no way to explain that! She pulled away quickly and felt the jewel become lifeless, as if it were disappointed. She just hoped to Kami the demon behind her hadn't noticed.

"I think you know exactly what I'm getting at" He said smirking just before the door opened and revealed Tamaki.

"What are you two doing out here? Kagome your mom wants your help in serving everything!" Tamaki added oblivious to what had just happened.

Kyoya smirked as looked at Kagome and offered his arm to her. "Shall we?" He asked, making Kagome glare at him and walk away. The male chuckled to himself and followed behind her with a very confused Tamaki.

Kagome had no idea what Kyoya was playing at, but whatever it was she needed to find out. It wouldn't be good if her secret was found out…Not by him at least. She had no idea what he would do. But she knew whatever it was, she wouldn't like the consequences. And to top it all off she had to find her soul mate before the rose wilted or live alone for the rest of her life…

As she helped her mother serve the group and then sat down Tamiko smiled at her. "So where did you get your necklace Kagome?" She asked.

"My grandfather actually had replicas of the jewels in his shop. I'm sure we could give them to you guys-"

"No! We'll pay for them! Right girls?" Tamiko asked practically jumping up and down. "Your necklace is so cool! I want one!" She added unnecessarily.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes making Kagome smile. Until she saw Tamaki's look.

"Say! If you girls liked the story so much…We should make it a theme for the host club! Kagome you could help us authenticate things along with your family and we could sell the jewel replicas there!" He said happily making Kyoya smirk.

"That's a great idea, but I don't think you should really involve-"

"Nonsense! Kagome will do it!" Her grandfather decided for her. "And Souta can help you guys out as well!" He declared.

"But grandpa!" Souta whined.

"Hn. If you are doing the legend of the Shikon no tama we will also be of your assistance" Sesshomaru said, making Kagome blink.

"This is going to be so cool!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"And we can all be characters from the legend!" Honey added enthusiastically.

"Yeah" Mori agreed.

Kagome looked at them and shrugged. "I guess so" She muttered unsure. She had a feeling this wasn't going to end well. At the end of the night each girl ended up buying a necklace, and Tamaki bought one for Haruhi. Of course Tamaki wouldn't give it to the female until after they were alone with the club. Kyoya had made arrangements for Kagome to stay after school for the next week and help out with the club, along with Souta. This was going to be a long week.

**A/N** So….What do you think? Yes I did give up retelling Inuyasha because I got lazy, and didn't feel like it. Besides, that's really all you have to know…Eh whatever. So I'm still taking suggestions for characters and ocs to add into the story ^^ And I updated twice in one day! Go me! Oh! And now I would like for you to tell me who should be who in the host club theme =D … I can't wait to hear from you all xD! Bye for now!


	6. The Jewel Awakens

Kagome forced a smile as she was dragged to the club by Hikaru and Kaoru. Haruhi followed behind. "I'm just going to observe you guys today. See whose personality you best fit from the story. We'll go from there" Kagome told them as she was pulled into the room, watching the club get set up.

She was frowning gently as she moved to sit down unobtrusively by a window. "Awe! 'Gome-chan would you at least like some cake?" Honey asked making her smile.

"Sure. Thank you" Kagome said smiling and taking a piece of cake from the boy moving back to the window to sit. She began to eat the cake thoughtfully as she sat back and watched the group interact with each other.

Finally she was pretty sure she had everyone pegged correctly, though it was probably going to need a little more tweaking. But because of the story, and because she wanted all her friends to recognized since there was no way she could actually bring the living, breathing members of her group to school and introduce them as such, she'd just ask a few of the friends she'd made at the school already to take place of the characters she couldn't fit into the host club. She shook her softly, biting back a smile. She still couldn't get over the fact that her friends were still alive and well.

This beat just about any curse the rose could place on her. Hell she could care less about that now. She had learned that love is something she could deal without. The drama that comes with it, the pain of losing the one you love. And the bitterness you can feel toward others because such a silly emotion.

She blinked as she realized the club was over. She had been so deep in thought she hadn't even really paid much attention to what was going on, besides watching the males interact with everyone.

"'Gome-chan!" Honey said excitedly as he bounced over to her. "Have you figured out who's going to be who yet?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes actually, I have. Honey-senpai, you seem like an excellent Shou (Shippo). Mori-senpai would make the perfect Kiruban (Sesshomaru). Tamaki, you seem like Inuyoshiro (Inuyasha), but more refined. It'll work though. Inuyoshiro's true behavior would most likely shock a lot of girls attending your club. Hikaru, you're so Miroku…"

"HEY! I'm not a perverted monk!" Hikaru shouted pretending to be offended.

"…You're not a monk that's for sure" Kagome said chuckling. "Haruhi you seem a lot like Kagome. Kaoru, you make me think of Chijinyatsu (Kouga)…And Kyoya… You will be Naraku" Kagome said smirking.

"But Kyo-chan isn't evil!" Honey protested.

"No, but he's got Naraku persistence, wit, and a cold demeanor. Plus, he's the most likely to be evil in the group than you guys" She added laughing and running a hand through her hair.

"It doesn't matter to me in the least. But who, Kagome do you plan on being? Sango perhaps? Or maybe Kikyo. Isn't she a miko kind of like you are?" Kyoya asked with an aloof air.

Kagome winced. She may not hate her dead double, but she sure as hell didn't want to be her. She shook her head though smiling. "I wasn't planning on even attending. After all, you guys don't really need me do you?" She asked.

"Of course you'll be here. You know the most about the legend after all" Kyoya said adjusting his glasses.

"Then I guess I'll be Kikyo…" Kagome said trailing off.

Kyoya smirked at her. "You seem unhappy about that. Any particular reason as to why?" He asked.

"Not at all. Should there be?" Kagome asked feigning innocence as just then Souta popped his head in.

"Hey sis! Are you guys ready to leave now? The video game club got out late…." He said trailing off sheepishly.

Kagome laughed at her little brother and nodded. "We were actually just finishing" she said smiling at him. "So uh…. Who's taking us home?" She asked sheepishly.

"That would be my honor" Kyoya said still smirking at her. "Since it will make things easier for me with the planning of what we need. Plus I needed to discuss getting the necklaces with your grandfather," He added making her roll her eyes.

"Whatever you say. Let's just go home" Kagome muttered. She glared at the back of Kyoya's head as they finished saying goodbyes to everyone and left the building, the light in Tamaki's eyes when he had seen Souta frightened her, and she wanted to get them out of there as soon as possible.

Kagome smiled at Souta as she sat by her brother, sitting across from Kyoya. "The jewel around your neck is the real jewel from the story isn't it?" Kyoya asked adjusting his glasses.

"The real jewel is a myth. We aren't even sure if the story is true. It's very possible the jewel is in existence somewhere, but the one around my neck is not it…." Kagome said dismissively. In all actuality she had been expecting him to say something about it, since he really did remind her of Naraku. It would make sense for him to be the one to think of that.

Of course there was no way she was going to tell him he was right. Souta laughed slightly nervous as he looked between the two. "The legend is just a legend anyway. It's not like it's real" He added chuckling.

Kyoya rolled his eyes "Just because it's legend doesn't mean it's not true. After all demons still exist today, and the stories of the jewel are ever famous."

Kagome blinked "Just because demons are real doesn't make the legends real" She countered crossing her arms. She noticed Kyoya's eyes fall back on her necklace, and before she even had the chance to cover it he had leaned across the car and grasped it in his fingers. This time the pulse of the jewel was unmistakable. It throbbed in his hands and Kagome sat there transfixed.

She couldn't manage to pull back this time as she felt the familiar power of the object throb and convulses until settling into a peaceful rhythm. Even Kyoya was transfixed as he sat there.

"It really is miraculous…Kagome" He murmured as he let it go, the power of the jewel still feeling the air, it was almost like a palpable tension, a visible electric wave in the limo. "You went back in time, you are the priestess from the legends are you not?" He asked as he leaned back, seemingly recomposed.

"Y-Yes…" Kagome said. There was no way she'd be able to lie now. Not after that. And she wasn't even sure what that was…

**A/N** It's been forever since I updated… The sad part is…. I had most of this chapter done ^.^;; Sorry~! I hope you enjoyed this though… I'm still amazed at how many people have reviewed/favorited/Alerted this story. So yeah…. That's all~


End file.
